Demolition Lovers
by The Emmanator
Summary: [SesshoumaruKagura, 2-shot, based on the song&picture 'Demoltion Lovers' by My Chemical Romance] They looted, they killed, and they always got away. But were they only partners? Was it something else? How would their reign of terror end? (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1: This Trunk Of Ammunition

(AU, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, 2-shot, based on 'Demolition Lovers' by My Chemical Romance, short chapters) They looted, killed and never got caught but was it only a partnership…? How would this reign of terror end?

-

Demolition Lovers

Part 1: This Trunk of Ammunition

Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

_I'm trying; I'm trying…. _

_To let you know just how much you mean to me, _

_And after all the things we put each other through.  
_

-

Her red eyes flashed with excitement behind the tinted sunglasses as she flung open the passenger door getting inside as fast as she could as the bullets rained down on them, the man in the drivers seat flooring the gas as they sped away. The woman laughed, seemingly giddy from the rush.

"Another day, another successful one at that." She told him. "Can we lose the cops?" she asked him tensely, looking through the tinted bulletproof back window to see the flashing of sirens.

The silver haired man looked over at her, their eyes locking. "Don't we always, Kagura?" he asked her calmly.

She nodded, pulling her hair out of its tie and throwing the sunglasses down on the floor of the Humvee. "Your right Sesshoumaru," she answered smirking, as the bullets grew more frequent, however, she frowned. In something of a brief expression of what might be fear, she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand that was resting on a handgun sitting on the console.

He nodded and sped up, flinging the giant vehicle around a corner, "there it is," he muttered spotting the old wooden shed. The desert roared around them as he pulled into the garage, stepping out of the Humvee, he walked over to the passenger side and helped his partner out.

They walked out of the shed and turned to a man standing there, looking disinterested.

"Do it," was Sesshoumaru's simple command of him as he pulled his hair into a tight, high ponytail and took off his jacket, handing it to Kagura she slipped it on and they began to walk away towards an old Corvette sitting behind the shed.

As they got into the car and started the engine, a loud explosion sounded behind them. They didn't turn back to look the wheels of the car kicking up dust as they sped away into the horizon.

Kagura eyed Sesshoumaru for a minute. She didn't quite trust all of him, she didn't know him very well anyway, because there were some things he just kept to himself. His golden eyes flicked away from the land ahead of them and over to the female in the passenger seat.

"The trunks full," he told her calmly. "I'm not planning anything, stop looking at me like that," he added turning his eyes back to the desert in front of them. "There should be a small, secluded hotel somewhere out here."

She didn't doubt him; somehow he had sources for everything at all time. She wouldn't doubt if someone had simply volunteered him the information anyway, he was the oldest son of one of the richest men in America, and no one knew he was involved in this, anyway. They had no evidence of _who _was behind it except a description, a tall black haired woman who wore oriental clothes and carried a gun. All of her guns were registered under her fathers' name.

Finally Sesshoumaru hit the break. "There it is. They probably speak Spanish in here, we're close to the boarder."

She nodded. "You can take care of it then," she added pulling something out of the pocket of his long coat; she pulled the hat onto her head.

He nodded and they stepped out of the car, walking around to the front of the little motel they approached the front desk.

A young tan man with long black hair stood there, "hello."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We need a room for the night." He told him calmly.

The boy nodded, handing them a form, "sign here," he pointed out casually. "I'll put you in…13, right down the hall," he added handing Sesshoumaru the key.

Sesshoumaru finished the form, all of them one big convenient lie, Sesshoumaru was known for being one of the best liars Kagura had ever met. They walked down the hall, finding their room. The motel wasn't as filthy as Kagura had presumed it would be.

"Hey, I wonder if this sucker gets cable," she thought aloud, turning the old TV on, and it did have cable.

_"Though there are no definite suspects, we warn the people in the area of Southern California, Nevada, New Mexico and right now Texas to look out for the criminals in question, they've killed five police officers and a few civilians and robbed almost every bank in these said areas." _The TV said as Kagura stared at the screen.

"HA! They're talking about us on the news, Sesshoumaru." She exclaimed, sitting down on the old bed.

He nodded. "With all that has been going on, did you think they wouldn't talk about us?" he asked her, sitting down beside her.

She nodded in agreement. "Still, seeing a 'composite sketch' of myself that isn't even close to accurate is pretty entertaining."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the strange woman. "I would suppose…" he started.

Kagura looked at him slightly pained from his lack of humor. "Its okay, don't try to agree." She told him reassuringly. "Listen, I don't know about you but I'm really tired." She told him. "So, I'm going to sleep."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, lying back on the hard bed, "I'm going to sleep," he retorted.

Kagura sighed, standing up and walking to the other side of the bed and lying down. Their oddly colored eyes met for a moment before Sesshoumaru's closed slowly. Kagura placed a hand on his as she drifted to sleep. _'Someday…he'll know how much he means to me…' _she thought as her thoughts fell into the blackness of sleep.

-

Part 2: Love, love why do you only come at the worst times?


	2. Part 2: In This Pool Of Blood

A/N: Yay, last part, sad part, don't kill me if you don't like death scenes, and tragic 'I love you' lines. Sorry! (PS: Yes, the second My Chemical Romance CD (Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge) is very good, but their first one (where I got Demolition Lovers) (I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me You Love) is just as good too. Check them out!

All lyrics copyright Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance (Who I wish I owned)

-

Demolition Lovers

Part 2: And in This Pool of Blood

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun  
And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

-

Kagura's red eyes flickered open. She stared into the sleeping face of her partner and wondered why he never told her his true age. "A real lady never reveals her age," she muttered standing up and looking at the old clock by the door.

Sesshoumaru sat up. "I'm 25 Kagura," he told her in a flat, sleep-tinged voice.

She sighed in frustration. "Trust you to hear every word I ever say." She told him in an annoyed tone.

He shrugged. "Let's get going," the words barely escaped his lips before there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Sesshoumaru…cops are here," a voice told him through the door. "Straight down this hall is a back way, your car is parked back there, keys are in it. Hurry!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's wrist and pulled her from the room through the door; they walked down the hall, finding the door the young man spoke of. They walked outside to the already blaring desert sun and found Sesshoumaru's car. They got in; he started the engine and drove out as fast as he could.

The sirens were immediate. "How the fuck did they find us!" Kagura growled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Renkotsu," he told her simply. "He'll do anything to keep himself on top."

Kagura snarled. "The little rat! I'll kill the mother-fucker!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a silencing look, the look told all; it was too late for them.

She gulped and nodded, with a reassuring smile.

"We'll be going then?" he asked her with an ominous sort of tone.

"Its fine," she told him. "Because…in the end…we were together," she muttered softly, averting her eyes as the car spun to a stop, Sesshoumaru pushed his door open and Kagura did the same, they stepped out in front of the barrier of police cars.

A few cops stepped out, their guns raised.

Kagura took a sharp breath and as the guns began firing she reached out for Sesshoumaru's hand. He took her hands and, as the bullets hit them, blood spraying on the ground they fell into it, their eyes meeting one last time.

"I love you," Kagura told him as they crashed to the ground in a hail of bullets.

"I know," he replied, and they were finished.

It was finished, they were both lying dead on the desert ground, their crimson blood staining the sand around them, and their hands touching and their limp bodies tattered with bullet holes.

They would be forever, unforgettable. Their tale would be told, each person making it more extravagant than the last had, everyone out doing everyone.

But there was one thing no one changed: the ending.

Its all about the ending, it's the best part of a story.

And the end of the Demolition Lovers seemed to stand out. There was a buried love in them, only revealed in the last moments of their short lives….

I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever.

-

Bah, weak ending and stuffs, but oh well I liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read, please review!


End file.
